Cousins
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Wendy discovers that she has a cousin from her long-lost, now deceased half-uncle. Wendy invites her cousin Mike who happens to be a girl over to visit Gravity Falls and meet her friends down at the Mystery Shack. However, Mike seems to be interested in one of the friends as she is now older and has different urges while the other friend finds something odd about Mike in town.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, another Mike, Lu & Og crossover... Am I the _only _one doing this? It appears so. This was a random story put on the spot that I made. I really have no idea where this came from like my Randy Cunningham crossover with this infamous Cartoon Cartoon from very early Cartoon Network. Anyway, read & review, I own nothing but characters you don't recognize, everyone else belongs to their respective owners. I have a picture in my computer of Wendy and Mike together, but Mike's younger than I intended for her to be in this story. **

* * *

"Wendy? **WENDY**!" a gruff voice called.

There came a teenage girl with long scarlet hair with a brown hat, a plaid green shirt with short sleeves, blue jeans and brown boots came down. She had a bunch of boxes in her hands. "Yeah, Dad?" she came to find the man calling for her.

"Wendy, you have a letter." the gruff red-haired man handed the teenage girl an envelope.

"Thanks, Dad." Wendy took the envelope and walked off to seal it open, avoiding the three rowdy boys she was forced to share the house with, her brothers. Wendy grunted as she had to act as a substitute mother to them since her mother was no longer with the family. She murmured as she saw her younger brothers in a heap of trouble with each other. Her job was to sort them all out when her father wouldn't take them all on some wilderness expedition. "Harris, stop using the toilet plunger as a bow and arrow, Hubert, stop picking your nose, Hamish, don't eat that!" she growled as she passed them

The boys laughed and flung something disgusting in her endless scarlet hair. Wendy grunted in sheer annoyance. Why did it have to be younger brothers, let alone three of them? Why couldn't she at least have one other girl in the house with her? Wendy finally made it to her bedroom, luckily for her, she had it to herself while her brothers shared a room together.

* * *

"Finally, some privacy..." Wendy murmured to herself and climbed up to the top bunk of her bed. Before the elder of her younger brothers was born, he was said to be a girl and when the baby would get too big for its crib, they might get bunk beds. However, Wendy didn't want to share with her brother, she secretly wanted a sister, but she thinks of her new younger friend, Mabel Pines, as a sister. Wendy took out the letter and read it to herself. "'Dear, Wendy'..." she skimmed through the letter and did a double take of what was on the letter for her.

'_**Dear, Wendy**_

_**You may not know me, I don't know you much either, but I only just found out about you recently, honestly. My name is Michelene Mavinsky, but you must call me Mike, I mean it, no one calls me Michelene. Well, except for when I'm in trouble of course... Let's get to know each other better, shall we? Well, Wendy, you might not know this, but you are my cousin.**_

_**You probably don't know much about your Uncle John and Aunt Miranda, but I'm sad to say that they are long passed away, they died when I was four years old. I currently live in a far away place with my long-lost older sister, Jen Materson who grew up in Canada, and my older brother Jamie who was in college during the murder of our parents and ran away after he was told that our mother and father were dead and moved in with his best friend in his mom's basement.**_

_**Jamie is a lot more accomplished than he seems. He is one of the pilots for a robot in New Jersey from the future with this girl Kiva from the year 3012. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true, look for photos attached to this letter. My sister also grew up in Canada and wound up working in a Mall with her best friends and step-brother, before she found out she was adopted like me.**_

_**Now, let me tell you about myself. Like I said before, you can call me Mike, and I heavily recommend you do so. When I was eleven, I signed up to spend one year on the Albonquetine Islands as a foreign exchange student. It wouldn't surprise me if you didn't know where that was, because I swear, this place wasn't on the map when I looked for it in the school library for research before I would be shipped far away from Manhattan, New York. I made friends with the native kids, a spoiled princess named Lu and a very genius, almost naked kid, Og. He's like a young, island MacGyver.**_

_**I really like the color red, I love sports, but no dresses and dollies. I refuse to have a tea party, I even hated them since I was three. I really hope to meet you soon and tell you more about myself and hope to get to know the family I never knew I had a lot better.**_

_**Sincerely, your cousin, Mike.'**_

"Wow..." Wendy breathed. This was a lot to take in. First she gets a letter and finally has some time to herself in her room and it's not spent working double time at the Mystery Shack. She smiled a bit and tucked the letter away in her shirt. "I can't believe this, I have a cousin..." she hugged her legs.

"WENDY! DINNER!" her gruff father called.

* * *

Wendy grunted a bit and went downstairs. At least she had a good time to herself and finding out she was going to have a visit. She just wondered who told Mike about her and Gravity Falls in order to get a letter to such a place. The scarlet haired teen went down and sat with her brothers. The Corduroy family dug down into their meat-based meal. The boys ate like pigs, especially the head of the household, Manly Dan. Wendy paused as she had been thinking of having a cousin for a while now. She decided to speak up.

"Umm... Dad?" Wendy uttered.

"Hmm?" Dan paused from eating and let some sauce drip down from his grisly chin.

"Can I ask you something?" Wendy queried.

"Sure, pumpkin! Anything!"

"Uhh... Do you know my cousins, Mike, Jen, and Jamie?"

Dan paused and looked at the boys still eating like they were pigs with a trowel. "Uhh... Boys? Why don't you go eat outside a bit? Get in touch with nature?"

"Okay, Dad!" the boys took their plates and ran outside.

Dan smiled at them, then looked back at Wendy, looking a little cross. "What do you know about those three?"

Wendy shrugged, wondering what the problem was and handed the letter from Mike to him.

Dan swiped it from her and looked at himself. He hummed a bit and silently read to himself of what the letter said. He got a little touched at the mentioning John Mavinsky. "Oh, John..." he muttered to himself.

"Dad? You okay?" Wendy tilted her head at him.

Dan struggled and turned back to Wendy. "Alright, it's time you knew the truth... This letter is all true."

"So, who was Uncle John?" Wendy asked.

Dan heaved a sharp sigh. "John Mavinsky was my half-brother... I never really knew him, but I saw him a few times in my life. He grew up in a village far away with his father and our mother. He had friends like Jeff Tartovosky, David Osworth..."

"Who are those people?" Wendy wondered.

"Just some friends," Dan waved his hand. "I didn't really know them, I mostly went to the village for John. He was a very intelligent man and sometimes outdid nerds in chess, that sort of thing."

"So, he's dead?"

"Aye, with his wife Miranda too... The day I got that news was rough on me, but I didn't dare cry," Dan decided to change to subject. "So, Mike wants to visit?'

"Yeah, I think that'd be cool." Wendy smiled, ignoring the tragic demise of who she just found out to be her half-uncle. "Maybe she could hang out with Dipper and Mabel when I go to work."

"Probably," Dan shrugged, stabbing his dinner meat and gnawing at it like some wild animal. "I just recommend you don't get her too angry."

"Why?"

"Rage is a powerful thing in this family and she gets hungry like the wolf if you know what I mean."

"I think I'll write her back."

"You can if you want, just be careful, Wendy."

"Thanks, Dad."

Wendy gave Dan a hug and went back upstairs. She quickly sent a message back to Mike and quickly copied the return address on the envelope for Mike's place.

* * *

_**'Dear, Mike**_

_**This is your cousin, Wendy. Let me just say I was surprised and impressed to find out that I had a half-uncle, let alone a cousin. My father told me about your father and I got these younger friends that are around your age. I hope that you three can all get along nicely. Here's a picture of me. I just wonder how you found out about me when I knew nothing about you. Let me just say that Gravity Falls is such a strange place for tourists, we celebrate Halloween twice a year here and call it 'Summerween'. Tell you more and hope to see you soon.**_

_**Your cousin, Wendy.'**_

Mike now just got the letter and is reading it now as she relaxes in a hammock outside her house. "It's on." she said darkly and had a determined smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kind of a weak-ish chapter. What do you think? Read & Review, this includes some elements from the very first Mike, Lu & Og crossover with Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Check my stories list for it: The Cul-De-Sac: It's a Whole New Learning Experience. I don't watch Gravity Falls that often, I think it's a great show, don't get me wrong, but it's just something I never really sat down and watched, though luckily all the episodes are On Demand on my television. **

* * *

Mike was taking the local bus to Gravity Falls, Oregon. She was a little nervous, excited, and chipper all at once. She was meeting a cousin she never knew she had. Mike had really changed. Ever since her boyfriend Eddy from the cul-de-sac went away to visit his elder brother, Mike had really missed him. However, the missing changed her and she was no longer interested in boys.

Mike's hair was now cut from her pigtails and she wore a white shirt with a red hooded jacket and wore blue jeans and black sneakers. She really liked her new look and a lot of the girls she grew up with grew to really like her. She looked out the window and saw the strange atmosphere of Gravity Falls coming into view.

"I sure hope this works fine..." Mike whispered to herself as she glanced out the window.

* * *

Eventually, the bus stopped and everyone got out. The tourists went about and Mike stepped out and looked at the photograph she was sent of Wendy. She smiled and put it down to see the real Wendy looking at her.

"Hey, cuz." Wendy greeted, having a new photograph of Mike with her.

"Hey, cuz." Mike repeated and came over with her backpack and rolling suitcase. "So, this is Gravity Falls?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty cool place if you're a tourist," Wendy said as she led Mike down the path. "I'm on my way to work, but don't worry, my boss's great-niece and great-nephew are over, so they can entertain you while Soos and I work."

"Great-niece and great-nephew?" Mike cringed a bit as she asked that. "How old are they?"

"They're just a year younger than you, Stan's just an old man." Wendy clarified.

"I heard that, Wendy!" the elderly man behind a desk snapped. He then smiled a bit. "Say, who's your friend?"

"This is my cousin, Michelene, call her Mike." Wendy introduced.

"Hey, man." Mike greeted.

"Nice to meet ya," the man grinned. "My name is Stanley Pines, don't ask me about my age or I'll tear you a new spine."

"Nice to meet you sir," Mike shook the man's hand. "Call me Michelene and I'll rip our your trachea."

Stan grunted a bit. "Whoa, that's quite a grip ya got there! My nephew could use some pointers from you!"

Mike laughed a bit. "So, where are they?"

"They're probably upstairs getting dressed," Stan shrugged. "DIPPER! MABEL! WE GOT COMPANY!"

"Coming!" two young voices called.

"They're twelve, hope you all get along nicely." Stan told the tomboy.

"I'm sure I will, sir." Mike put her hands in her pockets with a smile.

"Well, I better get to work, see ya later, kid, we can have some real fun once I get off." Wendy waved, then went to her stand in the Mystery Shack.

"See ya, Wendy." Mike waved at her, then looked around curiously.

"Mabel Pines, pig banister slider is in the house!" a voice called. It belonged to a twelve-year-old girl with curly brown hair in a fluffy pink sweater, purple skirt, white socks and black shoes. She seemed to had been wearing braces.

"Mabel, be careful!" Stan called out to her.

"Relax, Grunkle Stan, I'd do this a million times if Waddles lived with me at home!" Mabel told him, then rode the pig she was on down the stairs banister. Mabel hooted and hollered as she went down the banister, but then the pig went flying and Mabel landed on top of Mike. "Whoa! Dipper, you were wrong, pigs CAN fly!"

"Owch..." Mike grunted.

"Oh, my gosh!" Mabel climbed off of Mike once she saw she was on top of the tomboy. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay, kid." Mike stood up, dusting herself clean.

"Mabel, this is Wendy's cousin," Stan put an arm around the braces girl. "Wendy's cousin whose name I already forget, this is my great-niece Mabel."

"Hi Wendy's cousin whose name Grunkle Stan forget!" Mabel waved with a big grin on her face which made her braces twinkle. "My name is Mabel Pines, I'm twelve years old, and I love sweaters!"

"I see," Mike spotted the aforementioned sweater on the slightly younger girl. "Aren't you a little hot in that? It's summer after all."

"Ah, I'm fine," Mabel hugged herself in the warmth and safety of her sweater. "Dipper, come meet Wendy's cousin whose name Grunkle Stan forgot!"

"Grunkle?" Mike looked at the elder man.

"Yeah, grunkle," Stan explained to her. "Great-uncle, grunkle."

"Oh, I get it!" Mike beamed, smiling.

Dipper came downstairs. "Wendy has a cousin?" he asked. Dipper wore a salmon colored shirt with a black sleeveless vest, shorts, sneakers, and short brown hair with a blue and white cap. He then spotted Mike. "Oh, uhh... Hello... My name's Dipper, I see you met Mabel. I didn't know Wendy HAD a cousin."

"We were just finding out ourselves." Mike told him.

"I heard about cousins!" Mabel climbed on top of Mike. "They usually pull on your hair, embarrass you, but they're like best friends you're related to!"

"Uhh... Yeah, I guess." the Manhattan girl pulled Mabel off from her and placed her back on the floor. She had grown up with cousins back in New York, but they weren't her real family after all. They usually came over for Thanksgiving when she celebrated it, but sometimes the older ones acted like mentors in life, like her cousin Rita who always told her, 'If you like a guy, ignore him, but if you want him to stop liking you, give him your undivided attention'.

"That must be cool to be Wendy's cousin." Dipper noticeably blushed whenever he said the older girl's name.

"I guess, I don't really know her yet."

"So, how did you find out about her?" Mabel asked.

"Long story, kids."

"We're not kids," Dipper folded his arms a bit. "Just because you're a year older than us doesn't mean you can call us kids!"

"Wendy calls you kids." Mike clarified.

"Wendy's fifteen though." Dipper argued.

"Whatever, what kind of name for a boy is Dipper anyway?" Mike rolled her eyes.

"It's a nickname," Mabel told her. "His _real _name is-"

Dipper instantly covered the blabbermouth girl's mouth. "Uhh... Why don't we show you around?" he offered.

Mike shrugged and followed them out. "Wendy, I'm going out with Mabel and Dipper!"

"Okay, be safe, kids!" Wendy called back.

"Safe is my middle name!" Mike retorted, smiling.


End file.
